Star Trek: The 25th Century The Archanis Accords
by Dino Camora
Summary: This is a completed script, that i will be turning into a book,,,,,i need reviews... please help me


act i SCENE 1: OLYMPIA UNDER FIRE - 12min.

FADE IN WITH STAR DATE 140064.94 (2463)

1. EXT. SPACE

Camera is panning through space and then comes into focus a nebula of blue and green colors ( named the KASSAE NEBULA in the Kassae Sector just out side of the Sardah system)

As the camera starts to zoom in towards the nebula sounds of a star ship in the back ground rumble in and then comes into view.

Going from front to back approaching the nebula is the U.S.S. Olympia. Camera cuts to the front of the ship and zooms in on the Olympia's registry number NCC-76547.

(THE OLYMPIA IS A NOVA CLASS STAR SHIP)

2. INT. SHIP INTERIOR THROUGH TO THE BRIDGE

Like a ghost walking through walls, the camera goes up through the ship deck by deck about 7-8 decks and many people are moving around trying to get somewhere on the ship.

The camera makes through the final deck and is on the bridge. it goes in a circling view of the bridge and we see Commander Selas at comm. science offer at his station Helmsman at the helm and the Captain standing off to the side at the end rail of comm. looking towards the view screen where the nebula is coming into view.

**CAPTAIN MCGOVERN**

Selas begin the preliminary survey of the Kassae Nebula.

**COMMANDER SELAs**

Aye Captain...( computer sound ensue)

. VIEW OF CAPTAIN AND THE TURBO LIFT

The turbo lift doors slide open and Commander Marcus steps out and walks towards McGovern with a little pep in his step with a worried look in his face that he is late for duty.

Selas cuts in and reports on the scan

3. ( continue )

CAM. TO SELAS

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir scans show the nebula is comprised of mostly helium and methane and there are traces of source elements of iron and cobalt.

**CAPTAIN MCGOVERN**

Good of you to join us Commander.( smiles and moves towards Marcus)

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

I apologize sir...( interrupting )

**CAPTAIN MCGOVERN**

I hope she was worth it.. ( whispering to Marcus with a hint of humor)

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

(smiles and nods back)

**CAPTAIN MCGOVERN**

Selas complete the scans and report to me when they are done. I'll be in my ready room.

McGovern starts to walk towards the ready room, Half way there the camera change view to the sounds of an incoming message coming from the Helmsman. the Helmsman has a puzzled look.

**HELM**

Captain we are detecting a subspace distress signal coming in from the Sardah system. ( a beat). Sir its the Klingon's.( spins in his chair towards McGovern in surprise) And they are asking for assistance.

**CAPTAIN MCGOVERN**

The Klingon's ( with a confused look )The Federation has not heard from the Klingon's in 6 years, and no truce had been established.

**HELM**

Sir it is a general distress call. Their sensors seem to be down.

4. INT. BRIDGE

Camera view changes to to a pan view of the bridge that encompasses McGovern,Selas and Marcus all looking at each other in shock of the news.

**CAPTAIN MCGOVERN**

Selas can you confirm?

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Yes, sir i confirmed the message and they are under attack.( a couple of beats goes by and then a decision is made)

**CAPTAIN MCGOVERN**

I think I'm gonna regret this. Helm set a... ( interrupted )

McGovern is interrupted and snaps his head towards the science station where their is a warning sound coming in.

**science officer**

Captain, sensors are detecting a ship on an intercept course.( view to McGovern)

**CAPTAIN MCGOVERN**

This does not look good.

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

Red Alert... shields up... ready weapons...

5. INT. SHIPS BRIDGE WIDE ANGLE SHOT

The red beacons go off and the sirens blare, the bridge comes alive with movement, people come in from the turbo lift as everyone gets to their battle stations.

6. INT. FRONT OF THE BRIDGE

McGovern and Marcus turn around and take their seats and pull up their tactical screens on their chairs.

**CAPTAIN MCGOVERN**

Onscreen... Selas hail them.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Channel open sir.

**CAPTAIN MCGOVERN**

This is Captain McGovern of the Federation star ship Olympia. We are on our way to answer a distress signal. Please state your intentions.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

No response, sir. the message was received.

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

I guess we got our answer.

**CAPTAIN MCGOVERN**

Evasive maneuvers... Pattern Alpha 1.

Cam view changes to the front facing the captain and crew.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir, should i respond, the Klingon's are under heavy fire.

**CAPTAIN MCGOVERN**

Helm, lay in a intercept course towards the Klingon's, Warp 8... Selas Hail the incoming ship again and tell them we are responding to a distress call and to break off pursuit.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir, still no response.

**SCIENCE OFFICER**

Sir, it's the Gorn, the ship has match our speed and is now gaining on us.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Klingon's comm just went down sir, they are under heavy attack, 4 Gorn ship are firing on them.

**SCIENCE OFFICER**

Sir, the Gorn ship is in weapons range...bearing 112 mark 34

**CAPTAIN MCGOVERN**

Onscreen...

7. INT. (REVERSE ANGLE) BRIDGE VIEW SCREEN

View screen lights up with the Gorn ship in pursuit.

**CAPTAIN Mcgovern **

Time to intercept The Klingon's?

**SCIENCE OFFICER**

1 minute 20 seconds

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir the Gorn ship is firing!

8. EXT. SPACE

Gorn ship in pursuit and then fires at Olympia we see the torpedo's hit the ship. After the hit view changes to Bridge.

9. INT. BRIDGE

Focus is on McGovern (with a disturbed angry look). Ship gets hit again and the ship is tossed around.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Captain, shields down to 85%

**SCIENCE OFFICER**

Time to intercept 30 seconds

**CAPTAIN MCGOVERN**

Fire all weapons full spread! (SHOUTING ANGRILY)

We see the Olympia fire 2 shots at a time twice and you see the Gorn ship impact and a return fire.

10. INT. BRIDGE EXPLODES

As the torpedo hit, Marcus and McGovern gets throw out of their chairs as shrapnel fire and sparks explode onto the bridge, the bridge gets engulfed with flames, smoke fills the air, electrical conduits sparking out of control, lighting dimming in and out,a bluish background to the bridge now with minimal lighting. But still looks operational.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir, direct hit, we lost one of our engines, hull breaches on deck 12,13 and 16...(a beat). SIR!

Marcus get up slowly and shakes himself off and looks over to the captain and see him on the ground with a piece of the ships re bar on him and he is not moving. Marcus rushes over to the captain and tells Selas to keep firing. Marcus examines him and realizes that the captain is severely injured.

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

Medic to the bridge! NOW!

Ship gets hit again and again and is rock back again.

**SCIENCE OFFICER**

Shields down to 50% Sir. Hull breaches on deck 22 and 23!

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

Selas target their underside full quantum spread! FIRE!( angrily)

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir, direct hit Gorn ship is down and adrift.

Cam view changes toward the commander and the captain

**CAPTAIN MCGOVERN**

Commander...( barely whispers and pulls Marcus towards him)...The ship is yours now take care of her and this crew...that's an order my friend.

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

Your going to make it captain... CAPTAIN...STAY WITH ME...( shouts )

11. INT. BRIDGE LOW ANGLE BY Marcus and McGovern

As the medic arrives on the bridge and rushes to the captain, he takes his final breath and stares into the ceiling, and the medic shuts his eyes and stand at attention.

**MEDIC**

To late Sir...Sorry Sir

**HELM**

We have arrived sir...orders

As a silence comes over the bridge crew of the passing of McGovern. Marcus get an angry look and looks up towards the view screen.

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

Go to 1 quarter impulse. Onscreen...

12. EXT. SPACE

The Klingon's are taking heavy damage as you see the Gorn ships coming into view attacking the battle cruiser and the cruiser just unleashed a barrage of torpedo's at one ship and disabled it and now is adrift and on fire. Olympia comes into view and is heading towards the fight.

Olympia come into the scene at an angle.

13. INT. BRIDGE

The bridge is in shambles and Marcus stands up and away from Captain McGovern and looks at Selas with and angry look but determined, and issues a strange order that shocks the crew.

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

Put us in front of the Klingon ship facing the Gorn and hold your fire.

**HELM**

Captain? (confused look)

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

DO IT!

14. EXT. VIEW TO THE OLYMPIA MOVING INTO POSITION

As the Olympia moves into position all ships stop firing and everything is at a stand still.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Klingon's are hailing us

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

Onscreen...

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

THE FEDERATION!(with a sarcastic sound) Amazing it comes down to this...Today is a good day to die!

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

What is your status ?

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

We have taken heavy damage but we still can fight these pa'taks, If we move to the right we can flank them.

The Gorn ship resumes it's attacks and you see the Klingon ship shaken by the hit.

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

My thoughts exactly... Olympia out..

15. EXT.. SPACE

The Klingon ship moves off to the right while the Olympia takes the lead to draw the Gorn's fire which succeeds and the Klingon ship moves under the Olympia and fires a volley and destroys the Gorn ship.

In the mean time we see another Klingon ship De cloaking off the port bow and begins firing on the remaining Gorn ships.

16. INT. BRIDGE

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Commander, bird of prey just...(interrupted)

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

I see it concentrate your fire on the lead ship.

17. EXT. SPACE 

We watch the rest of the Gorn ships explode and the bird of prey circling around and fire a volley at Olympia.

18. INT. BRIDGE

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir the bird of prey just fired at us...(LOAD VOICE)

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

Do not return fire.

The Olympia has had it and one more shot would destroy the ship. That last shot hit the Olympia and nearly hit the Engineering section.

**COMPUTER VOICE**

Shields have failed.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

(surprised at the order) Sir!

**commander Marcus**

HAIL THE BATTLE CRUISER!

19. Ext. SPACE WITH ALL THREE SHIPS IN VIEW

The battle cruise moves into position between the ships

20. INT. BRIDGE VIEW SCREEN

The crew of the Olympia, battered and bruised look with anticipation at the view screen to see if their fate is sealed.

**COMMANDER MARCUS **

What are they doing? (as he watches the bird of prey move off)

**COMMANDER SELAS**

The Klingon's are responding.(with a sigh of relief)

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

Onscreen...

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

Please excuse my incompetent soldiers...my name in Chancellor Kri'jok of the house of Martok

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

Hello Chancellor, I'm Commander Marcus do you need medical assistance.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'joK**

NO. We will lick our wounds and drink blood wine...ha( in a load and abrasive voice) where is your CAPTAIN?

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

He is dead from the battle.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'joK**

May he be welcomed into STO-VO-KOR. i will request you and your officers presents to a victorious banquet on board my ship as my guests.

**COMMANDER MARCUS**

It will take time for repairs...so i will except Chancellor

**CHANCELLOR KRI'joK**

(utters something in Klingon)

Very Well, oh a congratulations is in order if my history serves me correctly. CAPTAIN. Long live the empire. KA-PLAA

VIEW SCREEN SHUTS OFF

Marcus turns to Selas confused

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

KA-PLAA?

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Klingon for goodbye,Sir.(SMILES)

FADE OUT AND END SCENE AND END OF TEASER

SCENE 2: MEETING WITH THE ADMIRAL

21. EXT. FADE IN FROM BLACK SCREEN AND WHITE LETTERED

STAR DATE 142700.12 ( 2465 )

A personnel log is being entered during opening scenes of New York City

AERIALS OF NEW YORK CITY MAJOR LAND MARKS

AIR FLIERS( new in Star Trek ) and Runabouts are flying all over the city.

Once the log is almost over we begin to zoom in on and get right into an apartment in the west side of the island in a building 64 floors up where Marcus is rushing around the apartment trying to get ready as fast as possible.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Computer begin Personnel Log: Star Date 142700.14

I'm getting ready to head to Star Fleet Command Headquarters in San Fransisco to get my new orders and my new ship from Rear Admiral Harry Kim. Me and Harry go back a long ways since I served with him as a lieutenant on the U.S.S. Yamamoto, and we have been working together since the Battle of Sardah two years ago. A battle in which I took command of the U.S.S. Olympia after an attack from the Gorn that killed Captain Mcgovern and responding to a distress signal in the Sardah system which came from a Klingon battle cruiser that was also under attack. In the subsequent battle we manage to save the Klingon ship and fight off the Gorn while nearly ripping the ship apart. The Klingon ship was captained by the Chancellor himself Kri'jok. In gratitude, he requested our presence on board the I.K.S. MARTOK for and old fashion Klingon victory feast and I can tell you this Klingon blood wine does not agree with me at all. Since then the Klingon and Federation war has been under a flag of truce and a treaty has been in the works to solve our problems peacefully.

Kri'jok and I have become good friends and allies in building this treaty and we are on the verge of a momentous occasion. Admiral Kim has called me to come in so he can issue my first orders and my new ship, which has been very difficult to find out which one I'm getting. I have been asked to attend the final negotiations and to escort the Chancellor to the tready signing at Khitomer. This will be the the most important day in my Star Fleet career.

End Personnel log.

22. INT. MARCUS N.Y.C. QUARTERS

It is a beautiful day in midtown New York City where Captain Marcus is getting dressed, he realizes that he is running late and begins to rush moving around his quarters frantically looking for his Comm. Badge. Just as he finds it, it goes of;

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Captain Marcus come in.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Marcus here...

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Hay Sam its me Gates it looks like your late again. ( with a little humor)

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Yes I am, I will meet you out side in a minute. Marcus out.

23. INT. SHOT OF HALL WAY TO THE LIFT

As he leaves his quarters, he grabs his Federation formal uniform and heads towards the buildings turbo lift he asks the computer in a firm voice to go to the lobby. The turbo lift zip down from the 64th floor of the building to the lobby in a few seconds and opens its doors to the busy lobby where Gates is waiting for him. They both meet and shake hands and begin walking towards their Flyer sitting outside the lobby of his 57th street building.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Why are you always late?

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I just had a long night.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Yeah O.K., But your always late to everything.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I don't' know. I guess i don't have any sense of time.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Time is not the only thing...( starts to smile)

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Funny when did you become a comedian? ( he jokes back)

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

When you started being late for everything.

24. EXT. THE BUILDING TO THE FLYER

They exit the building and they both begin to laugh as they get into the flyer. Gates begins liftoff sequence as Captain Marcus settles in the co-pilots chair and asks the computer what is the expected time of arrival in San Francisco.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Computer... time of arrival in San Fransisco.

**COMPUTER VOICE**

Estimated time to San Fransisco is 20 minutes.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Fasten your seat belts.

We see the flyer take off and head west of the city and beautiful aerials of the city come into view.

25. EXT. CUT TO SAN FRANSISCO

Beautiful aerial views of San Fransisco

Golden Gate

aerials of Star Fleet Academy

aerials of U.F.P. Annex Complex

aerial of Star Fleet Command building

26. INT. INSIDE STAR FLEET COMMAND

We are looking at the main entrance to the main lobby at Star Fleet Command. There are many people walking around and the view changes to the front desk where we see Captain Marcus walking up.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Good Morning, Captain Marcus to see Admiral Kim.

**SECRETARY**

Please hold.(she pages comm for the admiral)Hello Admiral, Captain Marcus here to see you.(a beat) Very well Sir.

**SECRETARY**

The Admiral is ready to see Sir.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Thank You.

27. INT. INSIDE THE ADMIRALS OFFICE BEHIND THE ADMIRAL

Smiles all around shank hands and hug.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Good morning Admiral.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Good morning, Captain. How have you been, I hear you have been on Casperia Prime for 2 months.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Yes. i wanted to take a break before i was given a new command. And i hear you will be retiring at the end of this year.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Who told you that, I'll throw them in the brig.(they both enjoy a healthy laugh)

**ADMIRAL KIM**

So how does it feel being one of the most important captains in Star Fleet.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

A little overwhelming sir.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Please we've known each other a long time now.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

O.K. Harry, sorry

**ADMIRAL KIM**

That's better. The work you have done with Kri'jok and the Klingon's have been amazing. we are on the verge of peace and the Federation has you to thank.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I'm humbled, thank you but a peace tready is only a piece of paper. it has to endure to truly be a peace.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Who are you quoting that from?(smiles)

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Funny!

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Did you choose all your senior staff yet?

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

All my staff has to report for duty tomorrow at 14:00 hrs in front of this building.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Great to have your own pick from the cream of the crop. Who 's your 1st officer

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

He used to serve with you on the Yamamoto.

**admiral Kim**

Who? Chris Maher

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

No. Jonathan Gates

**ADMIRAL KIM**

The lieutenant at tactical,that was a long time ago. Wow

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

He is a good man and a good friend, only one i trust.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Well it was good to catch up. But duty calls.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I'm here to answer that call Sir. I mean Harry(smiles)

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Your 1st mission is to go to Quo'nos and escort the Chancellor and the new Ambassador to the tready signing.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I understand but shouldn't an ambassador be doing that?

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Yes but the Chancellor requested you and your the only one he trusts so far. You have made quite an impression, both to the Klingon's and to the Federation so don't fail us now.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Yes Sir. And how will i be getting there?

**ADMIRAL KIM**

That is a surprise Sam, meet me at 13:00 today at Star Fleet Academy. I want to show you your new ship personally.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Thank you admiral. Ooh and one more thing.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Name it.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I need a chief medical officer and I can't seem to think of any.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

No problem i got just the right person for you, she will meet us at 13:00, i already took the liberty to ask her.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

How did you know i needed someone.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Personnel contacted me 3 days ago and told me that you did not submit a request for a medic so i figured you where waiting to talk with me.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Still always one step ahead. Who is she?

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Patience my friend.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

O.K. (Marcus stands in attention smiling ), permission to leave sir.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Get out of here (laughing shaking his head)You just reminded me of Tom Paris.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Admiral Paris?

**ADMIRAL KIM**

You just acted like him.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

O.K. I will see you at 13:00 (smiling)

28. INT. LOBBY TO THE PLAZA

Marcus leaves the meeting and is head out to the main lobby and runs into Commander Gates that is waiting at the front desk for him.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Captain...(screams from a distance and Marcus is looking around) Cap. wait...

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

There you are...

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

I'm dieing to know what ship are we getting?

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

You have been waiting down here to see what ship we are getting?

29. INT. TO EXT.

They are walking out of the building and heading into the plaza while they are talking.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Yes. Why was that wrong. (smiles)

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(smirks)No. But i do hate to disappoint you.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Why?

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Because the Admiral did not tell me yet, he wants to surprise me at 13:00 today.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Your kidding?

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

No I'm not.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

o.k. Can i come along.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

You have no patience at all.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

No i do not. That's why we are friends, you have enough patience for the both of us.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I guess your right. (they both laugh)O.K. i don't think the Admiral will mind.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Good. So we have a few hours to kill want to go eat something.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Sure. How about Sisko's (view changes to them walking away).

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Sound great.

SCENE ZOOM'S OUT AND FADE OUT WHILE THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING

SCENE 3: tragedy ON QUO'NUS

29. EXT. QUO'NUS SPACE ESTABLISHING SHOT

ESTABLISHING SHOT TO THE INT.

We begin to zoom in on a planet shot of Quo'nos to the main shot of the capital city where the Great Hall rises above the rest. Like a bird in flight the camera goes through the main doors into the main hall where all the statues of the greatest hero's in Klingon history are the camera goes through the second set of doors into the High Council Chamber is and we see a officer walking towards a door to the right of the chamber which is the Chancellors office.

30. INT. CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK OFFICE

We see Kri'jok speaking with General Kraal and General Alexander about the upcoming security measures of the tready signing at Khitomer.

**GENERAL Kraal**

Chancellor i object, we should have a small contingent of the Imperial Guard there.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Calm down my brother, it is the Federation, remember I lived among them a long time. A small army is not warranted (smirks)

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

(bellowed laugh)

Yes,Yes, just stick with the ceremonial escort to Khitomer.

31. INT. KRI'JOK'S OFFICE DOORS

The door opens in Kri'jok's office and an officer walks in.

**Klingon officer 1**

Chancellor, 4 Federation ships have arrived and is asking permission to beam down.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

(confused)They are 3 days early.(looks at his generals)

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(confused) Maybe it's Captain Marcus.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

(taps his consul)Lower the Defense shield and grant them permission to beam down.

32. EXT. ORBIT OF QUO'NOS

We see a flicker in the planetary defense shield and the scene moves to the 4 stationary ships in orbit. A moment later a barrage of torpedo fire from the ship is fired at the surface.

33. EXT. SURFACE OF QUO'NOS

We see a quite surface and then the torpedo come flying in from the sky through the city and major explosions in sue.

34. INT. KRI'JOK'S OFFICE

The 4 Klingon's in the office follow the sounds of the incoming torpedo's across the room and then look at each other. As Alexander realizes what is about to happen he rushes towards the Chancellor.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Chancellor, get do...(interrupted by an explosion)

Massive explosions all across the capitol city.

We see the Klingon officer in the Chancellor's office fly across the screen after a major explosion. Multiple explosions in the office, smoke, fires break out. Kri'jok is slow to get up with the help of Alexander.

**GENERAL KRAAL**

Chancellor, are you...(interrupted by Kri'jok).

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

(screams in anger) Mobilize the Imperial guard!

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Chancellor...

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

I want those ship crippled and it's Captains heads on a plate! NOW!(Screams and is infuriated).

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Aye...(with and angry look and snarl es)

35. EXT. IN ORBIT OF QUO'NOS

We see the Federation ship still relentlessly firing on the surface. As 12 Klingon Birds-of-prey come into view and are heading towards the ships.

As the first ship gets fired upon by the bird-of-prey the 4 Federation ships begin to cloak.

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

FIRE ON THE LEAD SHIP...

**Klingon WEAPONS OFFICER**

Sir they are cloaking.

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

WHAT...(screams in confusion) Federation ship...cloaking.

**KLINGON WEAPONS OFFICER**

Aye Sir

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

Get me the Chancellor.

36. INT. CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE. REESTABLISHING SHOT

Tremendous damage in the Chancellor's office, smoke and fires everywhere.

Kri'jok, Alexander and Kraal are all looking at the view screen watching g the 4 Federation ships cloaking.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

FEDERATION SHIPS WITH A CLOAK! AAAHH (HE SCREAMS)

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

This is not the Federation way.(disappointed)

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

Something is a miss here. None the less it is Federation ships attacking the heart of the Empire and the High Council will want revenge.

**GENERAL KRAAL**

Orders Chancellor...

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

Contact Admiral Kim.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

What of the High Council?

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

Convene the Council in 1 hour while i get my answers from Kim. If this is a plot against the tready we must try to keep order here or all will be lost.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

You know this is exactly what Tre'gor is looking for, the chance to challenge you for the leadership of the Empire and destroy the tready with the Federation.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

Let him try...

**GENERAL KRAAL**

Sir i have Admiral Kim on a secure channel.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

(put his game face on) What is the meaning of this Admiral...

We fade out as the Chancellor begin to scream at the Admiral about the days events.

scene 4: INTRODUCING THE U.S.S ENTERPRISE-G

37. EXT. STAR FLEET HEADQUARTERS

FADE IN

Establishing shot of Star Fleet Headquarters

Panoramic view of people walking around the grounds.

Captain Marcus and Comm. Gates are walking towards Star Fleet Headquarters. As they arrive to the front of the building the Admiral and his companion walks out

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

(Whispers under his voice) Never thought i would say this but that is one hot Rom...(interrupted)

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

SHH...behave(smiles)(stands at attention) Good after noon, Admiral

**ADMIRAL KIM**

At ease Captain..Commander Gates how are you.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Excellent sir. Can't wait to get underway,Sir.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I apologize for not telling you that Commander (interrupted)

**ADMIRAL KIM**

It's o.k., if i remember correctly he was very impatient.

THEY ALL LAUGH

**ADMIRAL KIM**

This is SUBLT. JORTAL your new chief medical officer from the science exchange

**SUBLT. JORTAL**

Good morning sir. It will be a pleasure to serve with you sir.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Please, your first order is not to call me sir it makes me feel old like ol' Harry here(laughing)

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Ah now you have jokes...I'll remember that...

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Sorry sir i had an opening i could not resist

THEY ALL LAUGH AGAIN EXCEPT JORTAL

**SUBLT. JORTAL**

I see that was humorous

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Romulan's do believe in humor. Right?

**SUBLT. JORTAL**

Romulan humor is a little different than your human counterpart.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

That almost sounds like a Vulcan

**SUBLT. JORTAL**

We are cousins...(smiles)

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

See commander romulan humor is wit. something your still trying to master(laughs)

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Ha.. everyone's got jokes

EVERYONE LAUGHS AGAIN

**ADMIRAL KIM**

U.S.S. RHINE 4 to beam up

BEAM OUT IS INITIATED

38. EXT. SPACE IN EARTH'S ORBIT

VIEW OF EARTH

Shuttle craft the Rhine zooms into view. As the cam zooms in from out side the ship into the ship to Admiral Kim.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Helm set a course to Utopia Planitia ship yards

**HELM**

Yes sir

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Full Impulse.

**HELM**

Aye..

The Rhine warps out into space.

39. EXT SPACE NEAR MARS

FADE INTO MARS Establishing shot

Cam pans to the left where the Rhine zooms in out of ship moves into and out of cam view and in the distance you see the Mars space station

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Welcome to Mars Captain

40. INT. SHUTTLE

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

What class ship are we getting?

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Well it's a new class Freighter.

Captain get very serious, the Commander is in shock and Jortal is amused.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Excuse me sir!

**ADMIRAL KIM**

(laughs)I told you I'll get

you back.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I guess you knew. (looking towards Jortal)

**SUBLT. JORTAL**

Now that was funny.

41. EXT VIEW OF THE RHINE

The Rhine move around the station to the ship docks and the new ship comes into view

You see there faces and in pure shock and amazement they see a beautiful ship sparkling zooming into the ship and in view comes the Rhine.

42. INT. SHUTTLE

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Welcome Captain Marcus this is your new ship, this is a new advanced celestial-class cruiser, named the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE-G NCC-1701

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(near speechless manages to utter a word) it's... (a beat)

it's...(interrupted)

**ADMIRAL KIM**

I know it's beautiful.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

That's an understatement. I was not expecting to be in command of the Enterprise.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Man i should have brought a holo-imager you should see your face.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

I bet we look stunned

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Words can't describe.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

It's huge.

**SUBLT. JORTAL**

I agree captain it's bigger then the romulan war birds.

43. EXT. SPACE

FOCUS BACK ON THE ENTERPRISE

**ADMIRAL KIM**

It's about 6,000,000 metric tons,double ablative armor, double the fire power of a galaxy-class and almost double the crew capacity. It is a true exploration battle cruiser capable of Warp 12 and one more surprise.(all officer look at the admiral waiting with batted breath)It is equipped with 5 squadron fighters capable them self's of Warp 12.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Fighter Squadrons?

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Yes, star fleet believes in having an advantage now and all celestial - class star ships comes with them now. And they were a big surprise in the trial runs.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I bet this is an amazing ship.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

I'm itching to get started..

**ADMIRAL KIM**

I bet you all are but first we must discuss some sensitive information that puts your first mission in jeopardy.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Problems Admiral?

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Big ones. U.S.S. Enterprise come in.

**helm**

Helm here, yes Admiral

**ADMIRAL KIM**

4 to beam to directly to the bridge.

**HELM**

Yes admiral

ALL 4 OFFICERS GET BEAMED OUT

SCENE 5: 1st mission

44. INT. ENTERPRISE-G BRIDGE

They all appear to dematerialize on the bridge of the Enterprise. Marcus looks around in amazement and all of the crew looks around

Marcus walks through slowly and takes it all in and takes a deep breath with closed eyes as people are walking around getting the ship ready for launch.

Marcus notices that they are moving quite quickly as there is a rush to get it done.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Admiral, what is going on here? It's looks like everyone is in a hurry.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

They are Captain, may I see you in the ready room.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Aye, Sir.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Gates start getting familiar with the ship,it looks like your going to stay on the ship.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

But Captain all my stuff is back on Earth.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Commander, I had all your belongings transferred to the Rhine before we left it should be in your quarters on DECK 3.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

That was convenient.( shake his head in annoyance)

Admiral Kim and Marcus walk towards the ready room off to the side of the bridge

45. INT. READY ROOM

The doors open as they walk through Marcus walks in as looks around at the view.

Ready room has a tactical forward view of space, beautiful furniture and plaques of ships and models named Enterprise starting from the first one in the 20th century that was launched in 1980's.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

How do you like your new ship ?

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

It's overwhelming Sir.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Captain Gentri said the same thing when he took command of Columbia, 2 weeks ago.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

So what is going on Admiral

**ADMIRAL KIM**

We have a major problem Captain, after our meeting this morning i got a communicate from Chancellor Kri'jok. The Klingon home world, Quo'nos was bombarded.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

WHAT? (shocked as he was sitting down in his chair)Who was it?

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Us.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

O.K. Now why would we attack the Klingon's when we are about to sign a peace tready. It does not make any sense Admiral.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

He showed me one of their star base recordings of the attack and it was federation ships, but i can't confirm who they are, I assured Kri'jok that we did not attack him, but he is not going for it he wants to start a war. And the remaining Klingon High Council is calling for a retaliation.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

This is great...all that work for nothing.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Not quite Captain.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

This is gonna get better isn't it.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Yes. The Chancellor agreed that for the prospect of peace he will hold any actions till it is determined that the Federation is behind the attack. So your mission is to go to Quo'nos and investigate the attack. The chancellor requested that you be the one to investigate as your the only one that no Klingon will attack.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

After this I wouldn't be so sure.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

The Chancellor vouched for your safety and it took him a while to convince the High Council. But he seems to be genuine

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Well i guess it's off to Quo'nos. When do i leave?

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Immediately.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

But my crew they are not aboard.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

After the communications. I contacted your whole crew, they are all aboard with the exception of Lt. Commander Selas. You will Rendezvous with her on Andoria.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I will not let you down Admiral.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

I wish you had more time to get acquainted with your new ship, but you must go now.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Understood Sir. I will keep you informed.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Godspeed Captain.

46. INT. BEHIND CAPTAIN MARCUS CAM ANGLE

The Admiral leaves the room and the captain reaches for the comm channel

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise, this is your Captain, prepare for departure in 15 minutes. Captain out.

As the captain gets ready to stand the door chime goes off

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Come in.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

What is going down Captain.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Gates sit down. We have a problem.

Captain begins to brief his first officer

SCREEN FADES OUT

SCENE 6: ANDORIA AND THE SENIOR staff

47. EXT. SPACE TO INT. BRIDGE

You hear Marcus putting in his first log during a fade in midway through the log we come to the EXT. of the Enterprise at high warp and we focus in on the captain sitting in his chair with the log coming to an end.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(VOICE OVER)

Captain's first log star date Feb 3 2451, I have just taken command of the Enterprise and I can't seem to shake our current mission out of my mind. We are in route to Andoria to pick up Selas, but the bigger issue lays ahead at Quo'nos. Is it possible that a rouge element in the Federation is trying to destroy this fragile peace here or are we being framed. Either way this could put 2 years of work I put in, in jeopardy and the peace between these two powers is again at an end.

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

Captain, we are entering the Andorian system.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Slow to impulse ensign.

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

Aye sir. estimated time, 2 minutes.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Begin orbital procedures ensign.

Change of cam view, the doors to the bridge opens and Commander Gates arrives and walks around to the captain and to his chair and sits and turns to Marcus.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Engineering is a marvel Captain, and Pratt has that place in order and running like a machine.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

That's why i chose him. he is the best there is.

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

We have established an orbit Sir.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Helm open a channel

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

Channel open Sir.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

This is Captain Samuel Marcus, of the U.S.S. Enterprise please respond.

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

Sir they are responding,

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

On screen...

THE view screen turns on and a couple of Andorians come on and one is Selas

**andorian comm.**

This is the Imperial command sir. we have Comm. Selas ready for transport.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Transporter room 1 get ready to beam the Commander up, I'm on my way.

**transporter room**

Yes Captain i await your arrival.

Marcus get up off his chair and heads towards the turbo lift and he seems anxious

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Commander your with me. Helm all ship comm.

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

All Ship con is on sir.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

All senior officers report to the conference room DECK 2.

Turbo lift doors open and Marcus and the Commander walk in

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Deck 2.

DOOR CLOSES

48. INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM

Doors to the transporter rooms open and Marcus and the Commander walk through view changes to the trans. tech

**transporter room**

Sir i have a lock.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Energize.

Sounds of the transporter and a beautiful and provocatively dressed Selas appears and Gates is looking in aw. The captain walks towards her as she steps of the pad

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Permission to come aboard Sir.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Permission Granted, it's good to see you again.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

It's good to see you too, this is one of the best ships i have ever seen.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

I can give you a personal tour,

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Hello Commander, sorry but i was already warned about you.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(smiles) Gates your reputation precedes you.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

It was not meant to (interrupted)

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

We can get better acquainted later, agreed.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Aye( Selas reply's simultaneous)

49. INT. CHANGE OF ROOMS

They all start to walk towards the doors to exit and into the hall way heading towards the conference room

**COMMANDER SELAS**

What have you done since the Olympia was decommissioned 6 months ago?

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Beside working with Kri'jok, i took a 2 month vacation on Casperia Prime and Gates here joined me for the final week i was there.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

And what a week that was.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

We must get together and catch up.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I would like that, how about Captain's Lounge tonight a 21:00.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sounds good.

50. INT. SWITCHING ROOMS ANGLE

As they were speaking they are walking into the conference room and they see some of the staff already waiting as the captain begins to speak Pratt walks in to his seat

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Good Afternoon. We are going to begin with Commander Gates which he will brief us on the situation at hand.

Commander Gates begins to brief the staff of the Klingon attack everyone is stunned commander Gates close the brief and captain takes over

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

O.K. Thank you Commander any questions...If there is any thing else i would like to get under way. Dismissed!( no responses then taps his Comm. badge) Captain to the bridge.

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

Bridge here.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Plot a course to Quo'nus, warp 9

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

Aye Captain, course is laid in sir.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Engage.

act ii scene 7 archanis sector

51. INT. DINNER IN THE OFFICERS MESS

Sam,Selas and Gates are all having dinner in the officers are talking about Sam's vacation on Casperia and Gates is on a roll talking about Sam and date gone wrong. And then the Comm lines go off.(laughs are interrupted)

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(comm sounds)

Captain here. What is it Hemos.

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

Sorry to disturb you Captain but i think you better come up here. We are detecting some very strange reading approaching the Archanis Sector.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Have Ni'val run the reading against the database, I'll be right up. Captain out.

52. INT. TO THE BRIDGE

The captain wipes his face and looks at the others and makes a quirky comment and begin to get up and walk out. They walk to the lift and tells it to go to the bridge. As they arrive the bridge is alive with movement as the captain step off the bridge and says to go to yellow alert.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Go to Yellow alert. Nival report.

**LIEUTENANT NI'VAL**

Captain i am detecting very high levels of tetryon particals just inside the Archanis Sector.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Is it a cloaked ship?

**LIEUTENANT NI'VAL**

I don't believe it is one cloaked ship. The levels are 100 times bigger.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

So what is it?

**LIEUTENANT NI'VAL**

With the available data sir, i can not come to a conclusion.

As he looks to Gates hope to hear some good wisdom from but gets nothing. He makes a decision.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I'm not taking any chances. Go to Red Alert... put shields and weapons on stand-by.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

(whispers to him)

Sir we will be entering Klingon space. Shouldn't we raise the shields?

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

No. Just get everyone to battle stations and wait for my command. Under no circumstances are we to look aggressive.

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

Sir we are entering Klingon space.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

ALL STOP! Selas i need a tactical scan of the area and (interrupted)

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir a ship is decloaking dead ahead.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

On screen...

53. EXT. SPACE 

View goes out side and there are ships decloaking all over the place about 40-60 ships in total. A very menacing look to this fleet. the lead ship decloaks directly in front of the Enterprise.

54. INT. CAM SHOT OF MARCUS

Marcus is shocked and the faces of the other bridge officers come into view and same thing looks of shock and fear.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir 3 more ships(interrupts herself) sir 5,12. Sir it looks like an armada is decloaking out there.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

And you don't want to look aggressive. What the hell is going out here.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

This is an invasion force Gates.

The crew watches in aw at the Armada decloaking and the response the Captain made.

**THIS CAN BE THE END OF THE FIRST PART OF A TWO PART EPISODE IF NEEDED.**

**IF A TWO PART IS ESTABLISHED WE DO A 3 MINUTE FLASH BACK OF THE FIRST EPISODE AND RESTART RIGHT HERE**

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Selas hail the lead ship.

**.**

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir its General Je'vat. He is Hailing us.

55. INT. CHANGE TO THE VIEW SCREEN

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Open a channel put on screen. This is Captain Samuel Marcus of the Federation star ship Enterprise on an urgent mission to Quo'nos at the request of Chancellor Kri'jok.

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

Good day Captain, I am General Je'vat of the Klingon defense forces. I've been expecting you.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Good day General, if this is an escort to Quo'nos, it sure is impressive...

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

(smirks) My brother Ambassador General Alexander will beam aboard your ship momentarily...Ka'pla.

View screen goes off and Marcus looks at GATES with surprise.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

That was short.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(NODS IN SILENCE)Klingon bravado it is an taste.

56. INT. ARRIVAL OF THE AMBASSADOR

A beat later in the turbo lift bay to the right of Selas someone energizes on to the bridge. A big an imposing figure materializes from the energy beam a Klingon Dressed in Imperial Ambassador garb with the emblem of the House of Martok on his right lapel.

He takes a long look around as though is was a long time since he has been on this ship and takes a deep breath as the captain greets him.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Welcome aboard Ambassador.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(in a very load voice) this is one fine ship Captain. Far more impressive then my fathers old ship was.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Yes it is Ambassador.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Please call me Alexander. I never cared for titles.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

What is going on here?

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

I will be accompanying you all the way to Quo'nos.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Selas, please prepare quarters for the Ambassador.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

(O.S.) Aye aye. Captain.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Please Captain, I don't need any special treatment. But we do have much to discuss before you meet with Kri'jok. You may continue to Quo'nos undisturbed now. And please make haste, we don't have much time left.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Helm set a course, warp 9

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

Aye captain. course is laid in.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Engage...Alexander we will meet once you settle in, about one 1hr from now. Agreed.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Agreed.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

We'll meet in the Conference room 15:00.

57. INT. THE BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

Selas and Alexander begin to leave the bridge after the acknowledgment of the meeting and Marcus begins to walk towards his ready room. As the turbo lift doors close Marcus stops and turns to Gates and tells him to do something.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Gates, contact Star Fleet in a coded transmission and tell them the situation on the Archanis line.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Are you expecting an attack.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

if this mission does not succeed we will be at war. Gates get it done and come to the briefing at 15:00

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Aye aye Captain.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Doctor Jortal please report to my ready room.

**SUBLT. JORTAL**

Is everything o.k. Captain.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Yes, but i need to speak with you.

**SUBLT. JORTAL**

On my way.

Marcus continues on to his ready room.

Fade out to next the scene.

Scene 8: THE MEETING WITH ALEXANDER

58. INT. CONFERENCE ROOM 

Camera fades in on Marcus and 1st officer Gates are standing by the replicator in the conference room waiting for Alexander to walk in. They both order something to drink. As they get their drinks and get ready to sit down Alexander comes in with his loud ways and greets the Captain.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

What a fine ship Captain.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

That it is. Can i offer you a Ractajino.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Ah... that would be good Captain. A hot ractajino will soothe the warriors soul.(both laugh). You must be wondering why there are so many ships at the border of Federation space.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Yes. That has been on my mind.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Well you were wise to contact your Star Fleet and warn them.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(upset tone)

What! Why would Kri'jok call for me if he is going to attack.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(with a sound of skepticism)

You don't understand, Captain. This is not an attack, not just yet.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

So make me understand, you have my complete attention, Ambassador.

The ambassador gets up and begins to walk around and explain himself.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

The Klingon High Council is demanding a retaliation against those who attacked the heart of the Empire, and at this time it seems its the Federation. They are tried of more Federation promises, They want action.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

They must understand that the Federation can't possibly be behind this.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

The recorders don't lie my friend, it is Federation ships that attacked us and the High Council wants revenge. But you still have a friend and Kri'jok does not believe that the Federation is behind the attack and would not intentionally jeopardize the tready. He believes something is a foot here.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

O.K. so you believe this is decention amongst your people?

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

There are 12 Great of which is running the government. the House of Noggra is loyal to us. the other 8 are split with the leadership and amongst themselves. But the House of Duras lead by Tre'gor is still trying to regain the chancellorship and is not trust worthy.(says the final part in disgust.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

That is 11 what about the last one.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

The House of Rotaan has shown some loyalty to Tre'gor, but they are an upstart House that swelled in rank since the Gorn Rebellion and finds its self in a position of strength. But Kri'jok believes Tre'gor is trying to take over the Empire.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

So if we find out who is trying to plunge our to governments back into war, the High Council will turn their back on them.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Exactly. I believe those ship were in control of dishonorable men. So we must move quickly. Because Tre'gor is pushing to attack now.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I guess you think its Tre'gor.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

I know it is, I just can't prove it ... not yet.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I hear some hatred towards Tre'gor.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Yes (with a long hiss) His family had some run ins with my father for a long time.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

and with the Federation too.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Once we get to Quo'nos expect some abrasive attitudes towards you.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I will

Fade out.

SCENE 9: WELCOME TO QUO'NOS

59. EXT. QUONUS - ESTABLISHING SHOT

The planet of Quo'nos fades into view in all its splendor. The Enterprise is now in orbit circling the planet and the view goes down to the planet in front of the High Council Building semi destroyed and smoke still rising in the background. The view shifts to the inside of the chamber where the away team of Alexander, Marcus, Gates and Selas materializes just in front of the chamber doors. Marcus takes a look around at the destroyed state of the building and node in disappointment. Alexander asks them to follow him through the doors and into the Council chamber where the council members are all meeting and they begin to scream and utter traitors and Klingon curses.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

(stands and screams)

Silence.

A COUPLE of the council members steps forward and scream back at the chancellor.

**GENERAL TRE'GOR**

(pointing at Kri'jok)

You dishonor us by bringing Federation traitors to our Hall.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

(slips out his knife)

Do you wish to challenge me Tre'gor

**GENERAL TRE'GOR**

(backs down and begins to leave to the chamber)

AHGH...

We see four members of the High Council walk out in disgust 2 of which is Tre'gor and Rotaan. Marcus turns to Alexander and makes a whispering remark.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(whispers)

I guess we won't be getting ant cooperation from them.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(smirks back)

Never thought we would.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

(begins to slip his knife back)

Does anyone else want to challenge me.(a beat) Good. Now let get down to business, I want everyone left in this hall to assist the General and Captain Marcus in this investigation.

A cold silence come over the room due to the request of the Chancellor.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

Captain Marcus your precious Federation shall hear the cries of our fallen warriors and shall fall to Empire for this treachery.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(puzzled look)

Chancellor...(interrupted)

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

The only reason why the Federation is not smothering in ruins right now is because of our friendship.

The chancellor gets off his throned pedestal and begins to walk towards Alexander and Marcus.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

We extend our deepest condolences towards your people chancellor.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

My people will vindicate themselves on the battle field.

The Chancellor walks closer to Marcus and whispers into his ear.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

You must work quickly if this peace is to continue. You have until 22:00 tomorrow to find the traitors among us.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(whispers back)

Then what.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

War my friend. I will have no choice but to attack the Federation and reclaim the Archanis and Kassae sectors.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(speechless)

Marcus looks at Gates and Selas in disbelief at the new developments, but looks back at Kri'jok with a determined look that he will find those responsible and bring them to justice.

FADE OUT

scene 10: the investigation

60. EXT. SPACE - RE-ESTABLISHING SHOT 

In orbit of Quo'nus the Enterprise flies into the shot after (a beat) the camera switches to the ground and zooms in on the Great Hall with the smoke slowly subsiding.

61. INT. KLINGON COUNCIL CHAMBER

Selas is staring at the Klingon computer screen watching the bombardment and the data collected over and over again and is beginning to get frustrated while Marcus, Gates and Alexander continue to go over the bombardment on the main screen in silence and then the Captain speaks.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I can't believe it. Those ships are Federation but it can't be us that did this. It just can't.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(gets very angry)

We have been at this for 2 hour and we have nothing!

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

We never thou...(interrupted)

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Captain i think i have something.

Marcus, Alexander and Gates speak in unison. and say WHAT!

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Looking at the film from a distance, it looks like the federation attacked Quo'nus.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

We know that already.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Now watch this. Computer put time index 1153.3 on main screen.

they are all looking at the main screen intensely waiting for a revelation.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Computer magnify grid 37...magnify again...I had Ni'val run the registry numbers of all the ships and we got something of interest.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Continue...

**COMMANDER SELAS**

One of those ships in the Constitution and the other is the Baleraphone.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

O.K. (A BEAT) Wait the Constitution is not due back for 6 months. They are on exploratory mission in Sector 2835 in the Beta Quadrant.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

True, But if you look closely to the ships hull you will find something missing.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(angered at the long query)

What is it!

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

The ship is the Constitution, But it is not Captain Maxwell's ship.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

How do you know that!

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Maxwell's ship is a Constellation class ship and that is not. What is the decommission date of that ship.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Star date 43989.1 at Wolf 359.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

The battle with the Borg.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Are you telling me that the Borg is behind this.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

No Ambassador, but... (interrupted)

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

But we do have a starting point.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(smiles with a growl)

Wolf 359!

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(taps his Comm. badge)

Enterprise come in...

**LT. COMMANDER BENJAMIN PRATT**

Pratt here sir.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Prepare the Enterprise for departure.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

I must speak with Kri'jok. i will meet you in 5 minutes on your bridge.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Agreed...Transporter room 3 to beam up.

The three dematerialize out of view as Alexander grunts at runs towards the council chamber.

62. INT. BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE

The three materializes on the bridge and everyone is moving around getting to their stations.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Selas upload the data for the Klingon computers. Helm set a course to Wolf 359.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

What are we going to look for there.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

if those ship are missing from there, the answers we need are there.

Alexander now materializes on the bridge.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

All set Ambassador...

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(smirks like he is involved in a scheme)

Aye Captain, Kri'jok will be ready.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir, upload is complete.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Good. Ensign engage.

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

Aye Aye Captain.

63. EXT. Space - ENTERPRISE

The Enterprise turns to plotted coordinates and warps out with Quo'nos in the background fading out to black.

scene 11: wolf 359

64. EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE 

FADE IN

The enterprise is zooming in towards the screen and the stars flying by.

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

(o.s.)

Sir we are coming up on Wolf 359.

65. INT. BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE

Marcus is sitting in his chair looking at his tactical screen while Ni'val is at his station, Selas and Alexander is at top at Tactical.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(stands from his chair)

Ensign, slow to impulse, go to yellow alert. Bridge to Engineering.

**LT. COMMANDER BENJAMIN PRATT**

(o.s.)

Pratt here.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Pratt we are coming up on Wolf 359. I need you and Gates here on the bridge.

**LT. COMMANDER BENJAMIN PRATT**

Aye Captain be right up.

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

Sir, Wolf 359 dead ahead.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Slow to 1 quarter impulse. On screen.

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

Aye sir

View flips to the screen as we see the old battle field, wreckage is everywhere, and the bridge crew looks on in amazement.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(he is a little overwhelmed)

Wolf 359. One of the biggest battles against the Borg. So many dead.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

What are we going to be looking for?

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(barks an order to Ni'val but answers Alexander and walk towards Ni'val)

Lieutenant scan the area, we will match the Star Fleet manifest on what was abandoned here 90 years ago.

66. EXT. SPACE - THE DEBRIS FIELD

The Enterprise flies by debris and slows to a Comms Beacon.

67. INT. THE BRIDGE

**LIEUTENANT NI'VAL**

Sir preliminary scans shows no one in the area and the Communications Beacon is working within normal parameters.

Pratt and Gates walk onto the bridge as Gates heads towards Helm and Pratt heads towards his Engineering station.

**LT. COMMANDER BENJAMIN PRATT**

Computer, transfer all Engineering codes to the bridge, authorization code Pratt Gamma 125

**COMPUTER VOICE**

Authorization code accepted, transfer completed to the bridge Lt. Commander Pratt

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Good, begin looking at...(interrupted)

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir i got something...

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

All stop...What is it Commander.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

There is 5 ships missing from the debris field.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Which ships...

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir, it is the Checkov, the Hood, the Saratoga, the Constitution and the Baleraphone. 4 of the ship match the recording of the bombardment on Quo'nus.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

We know where the ships came from, now who did it and where was that last ship?

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

We'll get to it Ambassador.

**LT. COMMANDER BENJAMIN PRATT**

We got a problem Captain.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

What is it Pratt.

**LT. COMMANDER BENJAMIN PRATT**

(shocked)

Most of the ships here have been stripped of essential systems all of which can make any one of these ship operational. But there is one problem, the warp cores were removed from all the ships so it would not be a Star Fleet warp signature that we will be looking for.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Can't you get a warp core from the black market?

**LT. COMMANDER BENJAMIN PRATT**

No Ambassador. Star Fleet warp cores are under strict security measures at Utopia Planitia. We have never lost one.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir i ran a diagnostic on the Comms Beacon and found some files deleted and some alterations to the sensors.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

So what do we do now.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I do not know.

**LT. COMMANDER BENJAMIN PRATT**

Sir all weapons systems are missing too. Who ever it was knew there way around Star Fleet systems.

**LIEUTENANT NI'VAL**

(with emergency)

Captain I'm detecting a faint signal from the end of the field. It seems to be personnel beacons.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

All stop shut down all systems except life support put the core and weapons on stand by... NOW!

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

What is going on.

**LIEUTENANT NI'VAL**

Sir i have 6 separate signals now and they are coming from the u.s.s. Rushmore

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(whispers to himself then goes loud)

We got you now. Can you tell who they are.

**LIEUTENANT NI'VAL**

No sir they do have a jamming signal in place, but it is not a good one.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir with all essential systems down we are a sitting duck in human terms.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Don't worry Commander, I want to look like a sitting duck, we have a surprise for them or any ship if there is any around. Gates put Omega Squadron on alert for deployment.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Aye sir...(tap his counsel) Omega Squadron report to the HoloSim.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Selas prepare an away team, me and the Ambassador are coming with you.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Sir a Captain much less an Ambassador can not...(interrupted)

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Quit it with the protocol Gates, you have the bridge.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Aye sir.

Marcus, Selas, Alexander leave the bridge in a hurry.

scene 12: u.s.s . Rushmore

68. INT. CORRIDOR OF THE RUSHMORE

THE AWAY TEAM IS MARCUS, SELAS, JORTAL, ALEXANDER, NI'VAL AND TWO SECURITY OFFICERS.

As the away team materializes in the corridor,near engineering, they see an old derelict from the past semi destroyed beams down all over and conduits hanging around.

They move slowly towards a light in front of them, slowly moving in military fashion they begin to hear faint voices and sound of banging. Marcus signals his team to move to the left of engineering as he and Alexander taking out his bath'let, take the right and the lead. As they get closer they start to see shadows of the people on the ship.

**COMPUTER VOICE**

Di lithium chamber up to 65% and rising.

**reman soldier**

Viceroy we must shut it down. It will over load.

**Reman Viceroy**

Shut it down.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(whispers and upset)

REMANS!

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(ANGRY AND WHISPERS)

Wait someone else is here...i can smell them.(growls)

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(pulls back from attacking)

WHO!

Two more people walk into the room and they are Klingon. No emblems or signs to which house they belong to and they are angry.

**KLINGON SOLDIER 1**

What is your progress Viceroy.

**REMAN VICEROY**

We are having set backs.

**KLINGON SOLDIER 2**

Set backs! we must be ready to attack the armada in 3 hours and you are having set backs.

**KLINGON SOLDIER 1**

We already have 5 ship. And it looks like Kri'jok will attack the Federation anyway.

Alexander can no longer contain himself and charges towards the Klingon's

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

ALEXANDER!

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

TREACHEROUS PA'TAKS...

**KLINGON SOLDIER 1**

Ah...the son of Worf has come to watch his glorious peace with the Federation crumble to dust.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Who are you, so i can throw your dead carcass on the Council floor in disgrace and dishonor

**KLINGON SOLDIER 2**

You will never leave here alive.

69. INT. RUSHMORE'S ENGINEERING ROOM FIGHT

Seams and growls and a fight breaks out as there bath'lets meet.

Marcus and company come out shooting killing everyone else and captures the Viceroy.

but Alexander is taking on both Klingon's with tremendous vigor. both yelling insults at each other as ALEXANDER makes a killing blow to one Marcus seams out at him.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Ambassador we need him alive.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(ignores Marcus)

It will be your head hanging in the Hall of Hero's by my hand.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

NO!

Alexander swings is bath'let and strikes his opponent in his shoulder instead of his neck and Alexander gets stabbed in the process. Selas shoots and stuns the Klingon.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(seams in pain)

But i will wait for your dishonor to be exposed.

Both Klingon's fall and Marcus and Jortal run to Alexander's aid and check him, while Selas and Ni'val take the injured and near dead Klingon into custody.

**SUBLT. JORTAL**

Captain both Klingon's are bleeding out i need to get them to sick bay immediately.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Away team to Enterprise beam Jortal and the Klingon's to sick bay.

Jortal and the Klingon's dematerialize out.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Gates get a security detail posted at sick bay and put the viceroy in the brig.

Ni'val and the captain begin to walk towards the core and examines it.

**LIEUTENANT NI'VAL**

Fascinating...

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

What is it lieutenant.

**LIEUTENANT NI'VAL**

It looks like they were trying to combine Reman technology to Federation systems to stabilize the core.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

I can confirm, we now have a signature to detect the ships.

**LIEUTENANT NI'VAL**

more important then that is we can detect them while cloaked.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

How!

**LIEUTENANT NI'VAL**

The core is made up of Di lithium crystals encased in Kimosite.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Kimosite...is that illegal and highly explosive.

**LIEUTENANT NI'VAL**

Yes it is, But the Reman's managed to stabilize the Kimosite's explosive properties and fuse it with dilithium...fascinating.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

What is it now.

**LIEUTENANT NI'VAL**

This type of Kimosite had only been theorized never implemented.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Enterprise come in

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Gates here.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

upload the computer core and prepare to fire on the warp core and beam us up

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Aye Captain.

Selas begins to eject the core as Ni'val upload the computer core. A BEAT later they all get beamed out and scene moves the EXT.

70. EXT. ENTERPRISE

We see the Enterprise begin to fire at the core and watch a big explosion.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT II

ACT III SCENE 13: THE INTERROGATION

71. INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM

FADE IN

In the transporter room the away team materializes on the pad where Gates is waiting.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Captain, Alexander has been stabilized but the Klingon is dieing.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

What about the Reman.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

he is in the medical brig in sick bay.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

let go chat with our new friends. Ni'val head to the bridge and set a course to the Archanis system.

**LIEUTENANT NI'VAL**

Aye Captain.

Marcus, Gates and Selas head out of the transporter room and head to sick bay. Marcus turns to Selas in distress.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Selas i need you to go through the Rushmore's computer core and find something about the next attack.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

there were no indications that there will be another attack, but will do my best.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I need better than your best, find something.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

(nodes and begin to head to the turbo lift)

Aye sir

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

This is turning out to be a long day.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

It will be a long year if we don't get to Kri'jok in time.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

I was afraid you would say that.

They both agree and begin to walk towards sick bay again.

a beat later...

The doors to sick bay slide open and in walks Marcus and Gates and we see Jortal working on the Klingon with great effort with to aides.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Report...

**SUBLT. JORTAL**

Klingon anatomy is very difficult to work with but i have something the might work to save him

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Do it we need him alive.

**SUBLT. JORTAL**

I did sir, it will take 1 hr for it to work.

Marcus looks over his shoulder and see Alexander trying to get up and the three rush over to him.

**SUBLT. JORTAL**

you must rest Ambassador.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(gets up and nearly falls)

rest is for the (arr) weak Romulan

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(smiles at him)

You Klingon's never give up and listen to reason.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(laugh with pain)

I am a warrior, we must deal with the pain (continues to hold his side)

**SUBLT. JORTAL**

(holding Alexander from under his arm looking right at him)

Not if the pain kills you.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

I never thought i would ever say this, but have beautiful eyes for a Romulan (smirks)

**SUBLT. JORTAL**

(shrugs him off after the comment)

I think the pain is dulling his wits.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(laughs)

You will never know life without a little pain, Captain how goes the investigation.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(smiles)

We found a way to detect the rouge ships.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Good we must get to Kri'jok

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I've already set course.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Excellent. what of the other Klingon.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

He is critical but will pull through.

Gates walks in from the Medical brig angry.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Sorry Sam the Viceroy is not saying any thing.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Don't worry my human friend he doesn't need too.

Both Marcus and Gates look at him.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Why?

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(with bated breath from the pain)

He is proof enough for Kri'jok for a conspiracy.

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

(o.s.)

Captain to the bridge.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

what is it Ensign.

**ENSIGN WAFFA**

I'm detecting a ship on an intercept course. time approx. 15 minutes

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

On my way.

Marcus, Gates, an Alexander leave sick bay and heads to the bridge.

72. INT. BRIDGE

The three walk in.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Did you find out who that is...

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir is it the I.K.S. Quonus

Marcus looks at Alexander in surprise as Alexander winks back at him.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Hail them.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir Kri'jok is asking permission to come aboard.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Permission Granted.

Kri'jok and two aides materialize on the bridge on the Enterprise.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(STANDS IN ATTENTION)

Chancellor, long live the Empire.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Welcome Chancellor.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

Thank you Captain, I want to see your prisoners.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(nodes)

Gates you have the bridge.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Captain before you go.

Gates whispers to him about a strange elevation of tetryon particals since they left Wolf 359 and it has sporadically shown up on sensors and the captain advices he to keep an eye on it and find out what it is and get Omega Squadron ready and then he leaves with his guests.

73. INT. SICK BAY

The three walk into sick bay and Kri'jok is angered as he sees the Klingon sleeping.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

WAKE HIM!

**SUBLT. JORTAL**

Sir he is still...(INTERRUPTED)

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

(screams at jortal)

Wake him Romulan.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Its o.k. Jortal wake him.

Jortal reluctantly wake the Klingon. As the Klingon wakes from his sleep, he sees Kri'jok standing over him and quickly sits up onto his bed and stand before him.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

(with satisfaction )

Ah... you know who i am...

**KLINGON SOLDIER 1**

(nodes and says nothing)

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

Who are you.

**KLINGON SOLDIER 1**

(again stares at him and says nothing)

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

(angered)

who are you working for. (a beat) You are will to see the Empire fall to our enemies.

**KLINGON SOLDIER 1**

You are the enemy.

kri'jok so angered by that response back hands him into the air and falls to his knees.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

So be it. We will soon know, Captain i must inform you that 2 (interrupted)

The red alert sirens go off and all hell breaks loose.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

they are here.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Gates to the Captain.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I'm on my way, hold your position. Security bring the prisoners to the bridge.

They all head up to the bridge. but Kri'jok pulls him aside and whispers something into his ear.

74. INT. THE BRIDGE

They all enter the bridge but the prisoners remain in the turbo lift bay.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir 2 Klingon vorcha class ships De cloaking off the port bow and are hailing us.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Put them both on screen.

The view screen lights up with Tre'gor and Rotaan.

**GENERAL TRE'GOR**

What is this Chancellor, you have come to your senses and capture the flag ship of the great Federation.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

No. But one of you have betrayed the Empire.

**GENERAL TRE'GOR**

What! show me proof of this betrayal.

**GENERAL ROTAAN**

More Federation lies.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

Captain, can you bring in the prisoners.

The Captain turns to Gates and waves in the prisoners.

As the prisoners walk in Tre'gor is infuriated and Rotaan is shocked at what has transpired.

**GENERAL TRE'GOR**

A Klingon conspiring with a worthless Reman. speak who are you if you are truly Klingon.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir, Rotaan's ship is moving off and cloaking.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Selas, tractor beam.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

SIR TO LATE 5 SHIP DE CLOAKING DEAD AHEAD!

The rouge ship decloak and fire multiple volleys at TRE'GOR'S ship and the I.K.S. destroying the ships.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Transporter room lock on to the life forms on both ship and get them aboard now.

**TRANSPORTER ROOM**

We got them sir.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

bring Tre'gor to the bridge. Shields up FIRE AT WILL!

75. EXT. SPACE - FIRE FIGHT

The rouge ships fire tremendous fire on the Klingon ships and they both explode But the enterprise returns fire and gets hit a couple of times. Two birds of prey decloak and returns fire at the rouge ship.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir 2 birds of prey decloaked behind us.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Captain they are my ships.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

That explains the tetryon emissions.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir the ship are moving off and cloaking.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Last know coordinates.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Unknown, sensors and communications are down.

As the battle ends Tre'gor enters from the turbo lift angry.

**GENERAL TRE'GOR**

Rotaan will pay for his treachery.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

i believe that Rotaan will go to the border and start this war now.

**GENERAL TRE'GOR**

Rotaan is a traitor the fleet will not follow him

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

they will once he shows a recording of this attack, remember both of our ships have been destroyed.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir the bird of prey just exploded.

they all look at each other in disbelief.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

(walks towards Tre'gor)

General Tre'gor son of J'mpok, there has been a power struggle coming for years, our only hope is peace with the Federation so we can heal our people and set the Empire back on course, it is time you except me as Chancellor for the good of the Empire and join me to destroy our enemies.

**GENERAL TRE'GOR**

It will be glorious... for the good of the Empire.( agrees and shakes hand as thou they are brothers).

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

(walks over at the same time and put his hand on Tre'gor shoulder)

For the Empire.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

Sir communications are down how are we to warn the Armada.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Helm set a course maximum warp. Pratt come in.

**LT. COMMANDER BENJAMIN PRATT**

Pratt here.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I need more warp speed.

**LT. COMMANDER BENJAMIN PRATT**

But the Metaphasic shields have not been installed yet.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Find a way we need to get to the Archanis system before the war breaks out.

**LT. COMMANDER BENJAMIN PRATT**

I may be able to divert power from the isolinier dish. but that will get you to warp 10.5

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Do it.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Captain i have an idea.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

What is it.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Omega Squadron's ships have there metaphasic shields operational. Deploy them to warn Star Fleet.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Genius, Deploy the Squadron.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Aye sir. Bridge to Holosim

**Holosim**

Holosim here commander.

**COMMANDER JONATHAN GATES**

Deploy squadron and warn Star Fleet.

**HOLOSIM**

AFFIRMATIVE OMEGA SQUADRON DEPLOYED.

76. EXT. THE ENTERPRISE

Focus goes to the rear of the Enterprise saucer section where 5 ship detach from it in a seamless fashion and move to the front of the ship and head to the battle field a high warp.

**AMBASSADOR GENERAL ALEXANDER ROZEHNKO**

Now that is new.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Tell me about it.

Everyone on the bridge looks on in amazement at the new feature of this Celestial class ship.

FADE OUT

SCENE 14: the CONFRONTATION 22:00TH HOUR

77. EXT. SPACE - OMEGA SQUADRON 

FADE IN

We focus on the Squadron ships heading in high warp towards the fleets in the Archanis Sector. ( new warp image for high warp) After a few seconds focused on the ships, scene changes to the front line.

78. EXT. SPACE - ARCHANIS LINE - (SAME)

At the Archanis system a Vorcha class cruiser lines up into position with Je'vat's ship side by side. The scene changes to the...

79. INT. JE'VAT'S BRIDGE - (SAME)

A moment later we see a person energizing onto the bridge near Je'vat and it is Rotaan animated and very angry.

**GENERAL ROTAAN**

We have been betrayed again.

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

What is it Rotaan, I am busy.

**GENERAL ROTAAN**

Tre'gor and Kri'jok are dead at the hands of the Federation and i have proof.

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

What! show me.

Rotaan begin to show him the recording of the rouge ships attacking and destroying the Tre'gor and Kri'jok ships and Je'vat gets angry and is very confused at the whole situation.

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

It does not make any sense.

**GENERAL ROTAAN**

(with despair)

you must begin the attack.

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

I command this fleet not you.

**GENERAL ROTAAN**

AR..,You are wasting time...look the Federation is breaking their lines

80. EXT. SPACE - THE FRONT LINE

The scene changes to the out side where the 4 rouge Federation ship break formation and head over the border to strike.

CUT TO:

The interior on the Yamamoto to Admiral Kim where he sees the 4 ship head out of formation to the border.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

What the...Commander hail those ships and find out what the hell they are doing.

**COMMANDER **

(o.s.)

Yes Admiral ( a beat later) Sir they are no responding.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Damn it.

**COMMANDER**

Sir incoming transmission...

**ADMIRAL KIM**

from who. ( frustrated)

**COMMANDER**

Its from SENATOR AMRAAL.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

(VERY CONFUSED)

On screen... Senator I'm in the middle of something.

A beautiful Romulan woman comes on the screen with memorizing rare green eyes comes on the screen with a sensual smile.

**senator amraal**

Good day Admiral. I was contact through a special source that you may need assistance today. ( smiles)

**ADMIRAL KIM**

(nodes is head)

Marcus... how!

**SENATOR AMRAAL**

Actually Jortal contacted me two days ago and asked if i can be present if a hand is needed. So permission to join the fleet Admiral.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

(smiles and shakes his head in approval)

permission is granted Senator.

**COMMANDER**

Sir Another transmission is coming in...

**ADMIRAL KIM**

sorry to cut this short Senator.

**SENATOR AMRAAL**

(she nods her head with grace and view screen goes off)

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Where is it coming from.

**COMMANDER**

Its omega squadron.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

On screen

**COMMANDER**

It is only a one way message...

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Well what are you waiting for an invitation. What does it say.

**COMMANDER**

Avoid all military contact, Traitors are Reman and some Klingon forces...repeat avoid all military contact. end transmission.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Why did he send the Squadron?

**COMMANDER**

There is a message being broadcast to the Klingon's as well.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Admiral Kim to the Federation fleet stand down all military operation and await my command.

cut to:

Back on the Klingon ship Je'vat get a transmission also.

**KLINGON SOLDIER 1**

SIR WE ARE GETTING A TRANSMISSION!

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

Where is it coming from.

**KLINGON SOLDIER 1**

Sir it is Kri'jok he is alive and it is coming from the group of Federation ships coming in at high warp.

**GENERAL ROTAAN**

(FRUSTRATED AND IMPATIENT)

AR..Its all lies look those ships are in Klingon space now and heading to attack the 1st brigade. why do you hesitate.

After a moment of clarity the General stands up off his chair and looks Rotaan dead in his face and announces.

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

Contact first brigade and tell them to attack those ships crossing the border. then put the fleet on stand by for battle. Rotaan i need you on your ship and get ready

**GENERAL ROTAAN**

(growls with eyes wide and taps his wrist and energizes off the ship.)

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

Klingon fleet wait for my command

**KLINGON SOLDIER 1**

Sir there was something else in that transmission.

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

WHAT!

DISSOLVE TO:

81. EXT. SPACE FEDERATION LINE

AT the Federation line we see the Admiral ship the Yamamoto and about 20 ships decloak and they are Romulan War Birds.

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

(shocked)

Romulans...

**KLINGON SOLDIER 1**

Sir Rotaan is deploying his ships.

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

What in the name of Kayless is he doing. Call him back NOW!

**KLINGON SOLDIER 1**

He is not responding.

**GENERAL JE'VAT**

AR...(INTERRUPTED BY A TRANSPORTER BEAM)

CUT AWAY TO:

The rouge ships begin to fire on the Klingon 1st brigade and the battle begins, the Klingon's return fire

81. INT. THE ENTERPRISE

The enterprise arrives and begin to bark orders.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Open a channel to the fleet.

**COMMANDER SELAS**

channel open.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Federation Fleet this is Captain Marcus of the Enterprise the ships that crossed the border are in control of the Reman Empire Cross over and destroy those ships. do not fire on any Klingon ship.

82. EXT. SPACE - FRONT LINE

Half a dozen ships move off to intercept the rouge ships and begin to fire on them. meanwhile Rotaans ships head towards the Federation ships moving towards the rouge ships.

83. INT. THE YAMAMOTO

**ADMIRAL KIM**

come in enterprise.

The view screen goes up and the Captain and Kri'jok is on the bridge of the Enterprise.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Admiral

**ADMIRAL KIM**

Welcome back CHANCELLOR. Captain are you alright.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

a little bruised up but good.

We see Je'vat's ships encircle rotaans ships while the Federation and Klingon forces take care of the rouge ships.

**GENERAL ROTAAN**

AR...cloak and move out.

A dozen of Rotaan's ship begin to cloak.

**GENERAL TRE'GOR**

Traitor face me.

**GENERAL ROTAAN**

(comes on the view screen)

I am not the traitor it is you and the House of Martok the betrayed the Klingon Empire.

**GENERAL TRE'GOR**

I will not rest until your head hangs in the council chamber.

**GENERAL ROTAAN**

You are weak, Kri'jok is weak i will one day claim the Empire and sit on you burning flesh.

The view screen goes off and an in coming transmission from the Enterprise comes in.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

General what is our status.

**GENERAL TRE'GOR**

I failed you Chancellor, Rotaan got away.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

do not burden yourself, we will hunt him down together.

**GENERAL TRE'GOR**

Chancellor may i speak with the Captain.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Yes General.

**GENERAL TRE'GOR**

Captain, my apologies on behalf of myself and my House, and i will no longer oppose the tready with the Federation.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I accept,(turns to Kri'jok) in light of recent events.

The admiral and the Senator walk in from the turbo lift.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Let us start anew and sign the tready here on Archanis.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

What about Khitomer.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

Khitomer was the historic site of the first peace tready. It is time we chose a new site and Archanis would be perfect. We did come together here 2 years ago and we are here now in peace.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

(BIG LAUGH)

Once again my friend you are right. Khitomer was the past and that is where it will stay. Here where warriors came together and fought to preserve the peace, is where we will make the peace. There shall be a song written about this day and it will be in your honor Captain.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

I will just settle for a verse.

**ADMIRAL KIM**

The Senator would like to make a request.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

(MOOD TURNS FROM JOLLY TO SERIOUS)

Yes Senator.

**SENATOR AMRAAL**

Good day Chancellor, I am Senator Amraal and on behalf of the Romulan Coalition I ask your permission to attend the tready signing and begin a dialog with you and the Klingon Empire for a continued peace with the Romulan people.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

(smiles and growls)

Who would have ever thought that on this day the Klingon Empire would be at peace with the Federation and the Romulans... it is glorious.

**CAPTAIN SAMUEL L MARCUS**

(smiles)

It is the dawn of a new era in the Alpha Quadrant.

**CHANCELLOR KRI'JOK**

With peace in our time.

Start to zoom out and fade to Space images of space through a narration of the opening sequence of Captain Kirk's first log entry "SPACE THE FINAL FRONTIER..."

THE END


End file.
